Diffusion transfer film units of the self-developing or instant type are well known in the art. Such film units which generally include a photosensitive element, an image receiving element and a photographic processing composition, can be provided in black and white or multicolor formats. Further, such diffusion transfer film units may be of the type wherein the image-receiving element is designed to be separated from the photosensitive element after photoexposure and photographic processing are carried out, commonly referred to as "peel-apart" film units or they may be of the type wherein the photosensitive and image-receiving elements are designed to be maintained together after image formation is completed, commonly referred to as "integral" film units.
Typically, the images formed with diffusion transfer film units are stored in photo albums or placed in picture frames for viewing. However, as the state of the art advances and new uses are proposed for such images it would be desirable to have diffusion transfer film units where the images formed could be adhered to any convenient surface for viewing.